Replaced
by KeishuTsuki
Summary: “Kau ini aneh Yamanbagiri, kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau tak lebih pedang duplikat. Tapi, kau juga mengatakan bahwa kau adalah kau. Tak tahukah kau bahwa ucapanmu ini kontradiksi ?”


Manik biru kehijauan itu menatap kosong ruang hampa yang selalu terbentuk di kala kedua matanya tertutup. Di balik tudung putihnya, pemuda itu dengan santai menelusuri ruang hampa tersebut dengan matanya yang jika diteliti lebih lanjut berisi dengan seluruh memorinya. Diliriknya memori pertamanya, ketika dia baru saja terbentuk sebagai tiruan dari sebuah pedang. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, masterpiece milik Horikawa Kunihiro sekaligus pedang tiruan dari Yamanbagiri Nageyoshi .

Senyum kecut terbentuk begitu saja di wajah cantik pemuda itu. Ironis, sungguh ironis. Bagaimana bisa karya terbaik seorang penempa adalah sebuah tiruan. "Tidak, aku bukan tiruan. Aku adalah aku. Aku adalah Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, masterpiece milik Horikawa Kunihiro !" seru Yamanbagiri di antara ruang hampa itu.

Suara tawa yang terdengar similar menggema di ruang itu. Manik yang tertutupi rambut pirang itu terbelalak lebar. Segera ia tarik bilah pedangnya dari sarungnya lalu berteriak, "Siapa di sana ! Keluar !" Dengan liar maniknya mennjelajahi pelosok ruangan hampa itu. Setelah menyadari kesalahannya, dia meletakkan kembali bilah pedang itu ke sarungnya. "Bodohnya aku, hanya aku yang ada di sini."

Hanya perlu sekejap, Yamanbagiri melupakan kejadian tadi. Dia mulai menelusuri ingatan pertamanya setelah mendapat raga ini. Sosok yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Mikazuki Munechika, pedang pertama yang dimiliki tuan-nya setelah mendapat urutan kesekian dalam pembukaan misi ini. Walaupun ia bukanlah pedang yang benar-benar pertama ada di citadel itu, dia disebut sebagai pedang starter.

Mereka berjuang menghadapi pasukan pengubah waktu yang setiap saat menjadi semakin kuat. Awalnya citadel itu hanya berisi mereka bertiga, sebelum tanpa ia sadari citadel itu mulai berisi kebisingan yang dibuat oleh rekan-rekan citadelnya. Perubahan sifat mulai terjadi begitu saja ketika citadel mulai membesar.

Memori lain meluncur ke depan matanya, itu semua adalah awal dari perubahannya. Memori itu adalah pertama kalinya dia menemukan duplikat dirinya setelah membersihkan salah satu daerah. Dan pada saat itu juga, untuk pertama kalinya, ia menyaksikan duplikat itu diambil nyawanya lalu disatukan dengan pedangnya. Tubuhnya memang terasa segar tapi, selalu terulang bagaimana jiwa pedang itu melebur menjadi satu dengan dirinya.

 _"Syukurlah kau berhasil ke tingkat toku secepat ini. Sehingga aku bisa meningkatkan kemampuanmu, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro-san. Setidaknya sekarang kau bisa memimpin tim seperti Mikazuki-san."_

Pada saat itu, dia akhirnya bisa berdiri setara dengan Mikazuki. Tapi… bagaimana bisa dia harus menikmati posisinya sekarang setelah menyaksikan tindakan hitam milik saniwa-nya ? Berusaha ia tanyakan hal itu kepada tuannya. Itu semua berakhir setelah Mikazuki menariknya dari ruangan terkutuk itu. Manik heterokomatik yang dulu menyambutnya hangat, kini mulai membeku.

Dia desak Mikazuki untuk menjelaskan maksud tuan mereka. Dengan enggan, pedang dengan julukan pedang tercantik itu menjelaskannya.

 _"Mereka tak lebih pedang ganda. Kita tak memiliki kemampuan yang pesat untuk menyaingi lawan. Jadi inilah satu-satunya cara tercepat. Jangan bersikap berlebihan terhadap ini semua. Kita di sini hanya ada untuk melayani tuan kita. Kita harus menutup mata terhadap segala kegelapannya. Kau akan sering melihat ini nantinya, jadi terbiasalah, Yamanbagiri."_

Pada akhirnya, dia sudah terbiasa melihat itu semua. Tapi…

… tuannya tidak akan melakukan itu kepadanya bukan ketika Yamanbagiri yang asli datang ? Lamunannya terpecah ketika mendengar suara tawa mengejek di ruangan itu. Hanya perlu satu kedipan mata, sosok yang tampak familiar berada di hadapannya. Dia tak bisa melihat jelas orang tersebut. Hanya tampak sepasang mata merah darah beserta senyuman licik di wajah orang tersebut.

"Dare !" teriak Yamanbagiri. Ini aneh, selama ini dia tak pernah merasakan kakinya lemas sehingga ia bisa jatuh begitu saja. Jari-jemarinya bergetar hebat, membuatnya tak sanggup untuk menarik bilah pedangnya.

"Sombongnya," ledek orang itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan aku, Ya-man-ba-gi-ri Ku-ni-hi-ro ? " Tangan orang itu menangkap pergelangan lengannya. Dapat ia saksikan senyuman orang itu semakin lebar.

"Siapa ? Aku tak mengenalmu ! Apa maumu ! Lepaskan !" teriaknya sekuat mungkin. Dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dia lihat, pemuda itu menyentuh anak-anak rambutnya yang terletak di dekat lehernya. Badannya membeku karena tindakan mendadak orang itu. Maniknya melebar menyuarakan kekagetannya.

"Kau tahu ? Kau itu sangat cantik… sangat… cantik," ujar pemuda itu sembari mengelus tengkuk Yamanbagiri. Dapat Yamanbagiri rasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri karena tindakan horror orang tersebut. "Amat disayangkan ya… kau tak lebih dari sebuah duplikat. Duplikat yang sangat sempurna, kau tahu ?"

Jantung Yamanbagiri berdebar sangat cepat. "Apa maksudmu ! Aku adalah aku !" serunya kencang dengan nada goyah. Dadanya tak bisa bergemuruh lebih berisik lagi. Padahal ini tak lebih dari sebuah mimpi. Mengapa bisa senyata ini ?

"Ho… sangat berani ya. Apakah kau masih bisa seberani ini setelah aku melakukan ini ?" Sesak, ia tak bisa bernapas. Berusaha ia lepaskan kedua tangan yang mencekiknya tapi itu semua sia-sia. Tubuhnya terangkat dengan mudah hanya dengan kedua tangan itu.

"Hanase ! Apa maumu !" jerit Yamanbagiri penuh dengan amarah. Sesak… ini sesak…

"Ara, ara ~ kau benar-benar aktor yang hebat ya, Ya-man-ba-gi-ri-kun. Padahal kau sudah sangat ketakutan, tapi kau masih mencoba menggertakku ya. Tenang saja, hanya ada kita berdua di sini. Jadi, kau bisa puas berteriak semaumu. Dan kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia ?" Sosok itu mendekat ke telinganya lalu berbisik,"… ini bukanlah mimpi."

"Dan aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Aku tak lebih sosok yang terlupakan dalam kenanganmu. Dan aku ingin…" Cekikkan pemuda itu semakin keras di lehernya membuat pasukan oksigen berkurang drastis di otaknya. Kesadarannya sudah melayang-layang dan di situlah bisikan kecil terdengar di telinganya, "… ragamu."

.-.-.

Replaced KeishuuTsuki

Touken Ranbu DMM dan Nitroplus

Mengambil latar Katsugeki : Touken Ranbu

"Kau ini aneh Yamanbagiri, kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau tak lebih pedang duplikat. Tapi, kau juga mengatakan bahwa kau adalah kau. Tak tahukah kau bahwa ucapanmu ini kontradiksi ?"

.-.-.

"ARRGGG !!!!" jerit Yamanbagiri yang membangunkan rekannya, unit 1. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan penuh dengan peluh. Wajah dinginnya memunculkan ekspresi yang jarang sekali mereka semua lihat, ketakutan. Dapat mereka temukan bahwa kaki milik Higekiri 'nyasar' ke arah tudung putihnya yang tak pernah ia lepas, kecuali mandi, menyikap rambut secerah matahari.

"Yamanbagiri ! Maafkan anija !" seru Hizamaru yang langsung seiza di hadapan Yamanbagiri yang masih gemetaran tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Yamanbagiri memeluk dirinya sendiri, membentuk sikap defensif. Bahkan Yamanbagiri tak segera membanting kaki Higekiri seperti biasanya ketika kaki itu menyikap tudungnya. Bahkan tudung putih itu terlantar begitu saja.

"Yamanbagiri, daijoubu ka ?" tanya Honebami Toushirou yang merasakan keanehan pada rekan seunitnya yang biasanya bertindak dingin kini… tampak sangat rapuh. "Yaman…" Honebami mengulurkan tangannya yang segera ditepis oleh Yamanbagiri.

Mulut Yamanbagiri terbuka sedikit lalu berbisik kecil, "…Honebami kah ?" Menyadari bahwa tudungnya tidak ada di tempat, segera ia kenakan. Dengan gemetar ia bangkit dari posisinya. Matanya yang tadi memancarkan kengerian kini mulai memancarkan ketegasan dan dingin seperti biasa. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf bila aku membangunkan kalian semua. Tidurlah kembali." Yamanbagiri segera menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya kau juga tidur, Yamanbagiri ?" tanya Higekiri sambil menguap.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah cukup istirahat tadi. Sebagai pedang juga kita tidak perlu tidur. Itu hanya hal semu." Semuanya hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Yamanbagiri yang benar adanya.

"Selamat malam," ujar Oodenta pertama yang sebenarnya baru saja pergi ke pulau mimpi.

"Mari tidur juga… etto… Hizumaru," ujar Higekiri yang langsung membenamkan kepalanya di bantal.

"Namaku Hizamaru, anija ! Yasudah, Honebami, selamat tidur." Hizamaru segera bergelut di futon-nya. Honebami segera mengangguk mendengar salam itu. Sebagai anggota terakhir yang masih bangun, Honebami segera mematikan lampu yang tadi dinyalakan oleh Oodenta yang juga kaget mendengar teriakan Yamanbagiri.

Ditarik selimutnya, manik violet-nya menelusuri ruangan yang sudah ia tinggali selama sebulan. Maniknya sekejap menunjukkan rasa khawatir terhadap pedang yang pertama di citadel ini. "Semoga, Yamanbagiri baik-baik saja." Sepasang manik violet-nya perlahan mulai tertutup. Jadi… selamat malam.

.-.-.

Yamanbagiri segera menuju toilet lalu mencuci mukanya. Tubuhnya masih gemetar ketika mengingat mimpi yang tak layak disebut mimpi itu. Dia yakin bahwa orang itu adalah pemuda, tingginya sama dengannya, dan bermata merah darah. Serta senyumannya…

 **"Aku ingin ragamu, Ya-man-ba-gi-ri-kun"**

Yamanbagiri segera tersentak ketika suara itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Dengan sedikit ketakutan dia mencari sosok tersebut. Kemudian suara tawa menyebalkan mulai terdengar, mengejek Yamanbagiri. "Diam !" teriak Yamanbagiri geram.

"Ehh~ kejam sekali Yamanbagiri-kun. Padahal aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Lagipula tak akan ada yang peduli jika kau hilangkan nantinya ? Kau kan hanya duplikat, jika kau hilang masih ada seribu kau lainnya seperti yang pernah kau lihat bukan ?"

"Diam ! Diam ! Diam ! Diam ! Diam, KUSO !" teriak Yamanbagiri kemudian meninju permukaan cermin. Darah perlahan mengalir dari sela buku jarinya. Cermin itu retak dan tentunya ternodai dengan noda darah. Suara tawa yang menjengkelkan kembali melengking di telinga Yamanbagiri. Ditutupnya kedua telinganya. "Urusai ! Urusai ! Urusai !" jerit Yamanbagiri yang mulai menitik air matanya.

 **"Kau ini konyol sekali ya. Percuma kau menutup telingamu hahaha…"**

Yamanbagiri spontan mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap horror cermin retak di hadapannya. Di cermin itu hanya nampak sosok samar, tapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sepasang mata merah darah yang mengincarnya beserta seringai licik dari bayangan itu.

 **"Aku kan sudah ada di dirimu. Hahahahhahahahah…."**

"ARGGGGG !!!!!"

.-.-.

Seperti biasanya, Mikazuki sedang asik menikmati tehnya sambil menatap bulang yang menerangi aula itu. Kali ini dia hanya minum sendiri. Dinikmati kepahitan teh itu seperti biasa, walau kini tak ada dango yang menemani. Mengingat tuannya ini termasuk golongan pelit. Jadi dia hanya bisa menikmati teh yang berasal dari sisa yang menggumpal di teko. Kok… ngenes ya…

Di saat itu, hampir saja Mikazuki tersedak teh ketika seseorang duduk di sebelahnya dengan keras. "Yamanbagiri kah ?" ujar Mikazuki perlahan sambil menyesap tehnya. "Kau tampaknya sedang dalam masalah ya. Teh bisa menenangkan pikiranmu yang kusut. Silahkan." Mikazuki segera menyerahkan secangkir teh kepada Yamanbagiri.

Jujur saja, Mikazuki tidak bisa memperhatikan ekspresi Yamanbagiri yang sepenuhnya tertutupi oleh tudungnya. Tapi, Mikazuki tahu bahwa Yamanbagiri sedang memiliki banyak pikiran mengingat mereka berdua telah di citadel bersama lama sekali. "Sudah lama sekali ya semenjak kita minum teh berdua," ujar pelan Mikazuki. Yamanbagiri hanya menyesap teh yang diberikan Mikazuki itu dengan tenang.

"Kupikir Kogitsunemaru sudah cukup untuk menemanimu untuk minum teh, Mikazuki." Yamanbagiri hanya menatap kosong pemandangan indah di luar sana. Cangkir teh itu perlahan menunjukkan retakkan di permukaannya. Mikazuki hanya menghela napas lelah melihat tindakan Yamanbagiri.

"Ada apa ?" Ditariknya kedua pergelangan tangan pemuda bertudung itu lalu menatap langsung ke matanya. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati kekosongan di kedua manik itu. Seolah-olah yang ada di sini hanyalah raga semata, sedangnkan jiwanya sibuk bertarung dengan orang lain. "Yamanbagiri," panggil lembut Mikazuki kemudian mencoba menyadarkan Yamanbagiri dengan sentuhan di rahang bawahnya.

Segera Yamanbagiri menepis kasar tangan Mikazuki. Mikazuki dibuat terkejut dengan tatapan ketakutan uchigatana itu yang pernah ia lihat sekali.Mikazuki melepaskan tawa ringan melihat reaksi Yamanbagiri. "Sedang dalam masalah besar, huh ? Terakhir kali kau seperti ini ketika Horikawa Kunihiro yang pertama patah karena berusaha menyelamatkan Izuminokami Kanesada. Sudah lumayan lama bukan ?"

"Hanya… mimpi buruk," balas singkat Yamanbagiri sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mata rabun Mikazuki dapat melihat dengan jelas tindakan aneh Yamanbagiri. "Hanya… mimpi buruk (?)" tambah Yamanbagiri dengan nada penuh keraguan.

"Jarang sekali aku melihat dirimu selemah ini. Seburuk itukah mimpimu ?" Mikazuki kembali menyeduhkan teh ke gelas Yamanbagiri. "Walau begitu kurasa kau tidak berubah banyak ya." Mikazuki memberikan senyuman lebut kepada Yamanbagiri.

Kaget karena pernyataan Mikazuki yang mendadak, Yamanbagiri segera menarik tudungnya sedalam mungkin. "A..apa maksudmu ! Aku tidak pernah berubah, aku tetaplah pedang duplikat tidak sepertimu," pekik Yamanbagiri malu. Mikazuki kembali tertawa mendengar reaksi Yamanbagiri.

"Kau tetap masih sering mengucapkan itu ya, hahaha. Jadi, berkenan untuk menceritakan mimpimu ?" Tubuh Yamanbagiri segera membeku mendengar pertanyaan Mikazuki . Mikazuki hanya menghela napas panjang lalu kembali berbicara, " Begitukah. Yasudah, mau menemaniku minum teh ?"

Tanpa sadar, Yamanbagiri menarik sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Tindakan itu tertangkap oleh sepasang manik heterokomatik itu. "Lihat, kau tampak lebih cantik jika kau tersenyum," puji Mikazuki disertai tawa khasnya.

Mendengar pujian itu, Yamanbagiri merasa panas di wajahnya lalu segera memukul Mikazuki. "Jangan panggil aku cantik !" serunya malu-malu. Walau begitu, tidak ia tolak ajakan minum teh dari pedang itu. Dalam diam dia memajang senyum kecil yang mencerminkan debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Kesepian kembali terbentuk setelah Yamanbagiri menyatakan hal itu.

"Yamanbagiri, seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya… kau tak pernah berubah ya." Yamanbagiri menggerutu kecil ketika Mikazuki kembali membahas itu. "Kau ini aneh Yamanbagiri, kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau tak lebih pedang duplikat. Tapi, kau juga mengatakan bahwa kau adalah kau. Tak tahukah kau bahwa ucapanmu ini kontradiksi ?" Yamanbagiri tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Kembali ia gali ingatannya terkait segala hal yang pernah ia katakan. Dan apa yang dikatakan Mikazuki benar, ucapannya memiliki banyak kontradiksi. Ia yakin dia adalah karya terbaik dari Horikawa Kunihiro, tapi di saat yang sama dia meragukan keberadaannya dengan menyatakan ia tak lebih dari sebuah duplikat. Sejak kapan ini semua menjadi sangat rumit ?

.-.-.

"Nee~ Yamanbagiri-kun… kenapa kau begitu naïf huh ? Kau ingin sebanding dengan tenka goken… sungguh menyedihkan," ejek pemuda bermata merah darah itu kepada Yamanbagiri. Yamanbagiri hanya terdiam kaku mendengarkan pernyataan itu semua. Ingin ia membantah itu semua tetapi, sekujur tubuhnya kaku. Ia hanya bisa mendengar dan melihat, tak bisa memberikan respon lebih.

"Bingung ya… lihat betapa menyedihkannya dirimu saat ini. Bahkan tubuhmu sudah tak memihak dirimu bukan ? Bagaimana jika kau memberikan kendali kepadaku ?" Senyum lembut nan licik ditunjukkan ke arah Yamanbagiri. "Diammu kuanggap iya."

Perlahan, permukaan di bawah kaki Yamanbagiri mulai runtuh. Perlahan-lahan, tubuhnya mulai terbenam. Dia ingin berteriak tapi takkan ada yang bisa mendengarkannya. Air mata mulai meleleh membuat wajah cantiknya mulai tampak menyedihkan. Takut, ia takut dengan apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sepertinya panas menggunakan tudung itu. Aku lepaskan ya~" Walau berkata seperti itu, tudung itu dililitkan di lehernya lalu ditarik kencang. Sesak… dia tak bisa bernapas… Pemuda itu dengan tawa gembira terus menerus menarik kain yang sudah melilit leher Yamanbagiri. Pemuda itu ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan-lahan dan dia tak bisa menolaknya.

'Tatsukete…' jerit Yamanbagiri di dalam hatinya. Siksaan pemuda itu berhenti mendadak. Dengan raut wajah kecewa dia berdecih kesal. Wajahnya yang tampak buram di mata Yamanbagiri itu membuat wajah kehilangan mainannya.

"Sepertinya, hari ini kau sedang beruntung. Aku akan melepaskanmu untuk saat ini," bisik pemuda itu kepada Yamanbagiri. Manik biru kehijauan itu mulai menampakan sebinar cahaya yang tertangkap oleh manik merah darah itu. "Dakedo…" tambah pemuda itu sambil mengelus pelan permukaan dagu Yamanbagiri yang membangkitkan bulu kuduknya.

"Tak ada kesempatan ketiga, bukan ?"

.-.-.

"Yamanbagiri ! Yamanbagiri !" Mikazuki mencoba untuk membangunkan Yamanbagiri dengan menggoncangkan tubuh pemuda yang tertidur di pundaknya. Menyadari bahwa tubuh pemuda itu berbalik roboh ke tatami bukannya terbangun, segera ia bahwa Yamanbagiri ke ruang perbaikan.

Baru saja tuan mereka sampai ke ruang perbaikan untuk memeriksa Yamanbagiri, pemuda itu terbangun. Pemuda itu memang terbangun hanya saja tak ada cahaya di matanya. Tubuhnya menegang, menolak untuk disentuh oleh orang lain. Dengan kata lain, ia ketakutan. "Yamanbagiri-san, apa kau ada masalah ?" tanya tuan mereka.

Mulut itu mulai terbuka sebentar, sebelum akhirnya tertutup kembali. "Tidak ada…"ujar parau Yamanbagiri. Ucapan itu terdengar putus-putus, kemudian ia tambahkan lanjutannya," Tidak ada, Aruji-sama… Tapi bisakah kau membuatku tidak terlelap ?"

Orang yang dipanggil sebagai 'tuan' itu hanya terdiam membeku kemudian mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Apa maksudmu Yamanbagiri Kunihiro-san ?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan lebih. Sosok yang ditanya pun hanya terdiam menatap kosong lawan bicaranya. Jiwa Yamanbagiri seolah-olah sudah mati perlahan-lahan.

"Aku hanya ingin untuk terus terjaga. Apakah permintaanku berlebihan ? Aku tak lebih sebuah pedang dan sudah hakikatnya sebuah pedang untuk terus terjaga untuk melindungi tuan mereka. Ataupun melihat kematian orang lain." Yamanbagiri mulai memeluk lututnya, membuat wajahnya sepenuhnya tertutupi dengan tudung maupun lututnya. "…benar bukan ?"

Mereka semua terdiam. Pernyataan itu merupakan kebenaran sejati. Tak ada yang salah, malah perkataan itu membuat tuan mereka tersentak. Baru kali ini ada yang terang-terangan mengatakan itu kepadanya, mungkin Doutanuki pengecualian. Tapi, ia tak pernah menduga bahwa yang akan mengatakan itu adalah Yamanbagiri, pedang pertamanya sekaligus golongan yang paling taat dengannya.

Berbeda dengan tuannya, Mikazuki sedikit familiar mendengar perkataan itu. Seolah-olah kalimat itu pernah ia dengar. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada mereka semua. Mikazuki melirik sebentar tuan mereka yang masih memikirkan sebuah keputusan yang cocok untuk ini semua.

"Baiklah, akan kubiarkan kau merenungkan ini semua. Tapi ingat, kita adalah keluarga. Jadi, jangan menyimpan masalah sendiri. Mikazuki-san, kuharap kau menggantikan posisi Yamanbagiri-san sebagai ketua unit pertama untuk sementara waktu. Maafkan aku yang selalu membebanimu. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Mikazuki hanya mengangguk ketika tuannya pamit dari ruangan itu.

"Kalau begitu aku izin pamit dulu, Yamanbagiri. Aku harus menyampaikan ini kepada anggota lainnya. Kau bisa tidur untuk mengurangi kebingunganmu." Mikazuki beranjak dari tempatnya dan baru sampai di pintu, Yamanbagiri memanggilnya. "Ya ?"tanyanya.

Yamanbagiri yang tadinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Mikazuki menutup mulutnya kembali. "Maaf, tidak jadi…" Mikazuki hanya mengenyit bingung mendengar perkataan Yamanbagiri . Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Di sana, Yamanbagiri masih meringkuk menyedihkan. Isak tangis kecil mulai terdengar. Kepalanya penuh dengan suara yang sangat ia benci. Suara pemuda itu terus menggema di kepalanya, tak lelah untuk membisikkan segala kebenaran yang perlahan mulai melemahkan dirinya. Ingin ia tertidur, tapi ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tertidur. Dia takkan bangun lagi jika dia tertidur.

.-.-.

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak Yamanbagiri menolak untuk jatuh terlelap. Kekuatannya menjadi semakin lemah, serta energinya berkurang drastis. Tuannya, Horikawa, Yamabushi, bahkan Mikazuki sudah memintanya untuk tertidur. Tapi, ia tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya untuk tidak tidur.

Bahkan ia menolak untuk berbicara dengan semua orang, kecuali Mikazuki Munechika yang merupakan rekan seperjuangannya. Mungkin itu juga karena Mikazuki tidak bertanya atau memintanya tidur selalu. Mereka hanya akan minum teh dan diam. Selain dari Mikazuki, mungkin Yamanbagiri akan menolak kedatangan mereka.

Mikazuki pun sudah mulai terbiasa untuk mengunjungi Yamanbagiri setiap harinya. Tuannya juga mempercayai Mikazuki untuk mengawasi Yamanbagiri yang kondisinya masih tidak stabil untuk berkegiatan. Kali ini Mikazuki baru saja kembali dari garis depan. Musuh yang kali ini dia hadapi sangatlah kuat sehingga membuat mereka, unit pertama kembali babak belur padahal mereka baru saja menginjakkan kaki di daerah itu.

Sambil membawa satu set peralatan minum teh dan dua buah pedang, Mikazuki memasuki ruangan yang sudah ditinggali oleh Yamanbagiri selama tiga bulan itu. Ruangan itu gelap seperti biasa mengingat Yamanbagiri sendiri lebih nyaman di suasana itu. Di ranjang kecil, dapat ia lihat Yamanbagiri mencengkram kepalanya kuat.

Tudung putihnya sudah hampir menyikap rambut seindah mentari yang selama ini disembunyikan. Ia dapat melihat bahwa Yamanbagiri sedang mengalami sakit kepala yang hebat. "Yamanbagiri ?" panggil Mikazuki ragu. Kepala itu perlahan mulai terangkat, menampilkan wajah cantik penuh peluh yang dihiasi sepasang manik merah darah.

Tunggu… merah darah ? Mikazuki menggosokkan tangannya kepada matanya yang membuat kedua bilah pedang yang ia bawa terjatuh dan membuat suara nyaring. "Mi..ka..zuki, kah ?" gumam Yamanbagiri. Mikazuki kembali melihat ke arah mata Yamanbagiri yang berwarna biru kehijauan. " Aku tak tau kau akan datang lagi," lanjut Yamanbagiri kecil.

Mikazuki hanya tertawa kecil mendengar itu dan meyakinkan diri bahwa warna yang dia lihat sebelumnya salah. "Hahaha… tentu saja aku akan datang. Aku kan teman minum tehmu di sini." Mikazuki segera menyeduhkan teh yang masih hangat itu dan memberikannya kepada Yamanbagiri.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. Padahal kau baru saja kembali dari ruang perbaikan. Seharusnya kau tak perlu mengunjungiku," yang tak lebih pedang duplikat, lanjut Yamanbagiri di dalam hatinya. Diseruputnya teh hijau itu yang menghilangkan sedikit kegundahan di kepalanya.

Mikazuki sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Yamanbagiri. "Bagaimana kau tau bahwa aku baru saja kembali dari ruang perbaikan ?" tanyanya penasaran. Segaris tipis senyuman terbentuk di bibir Yamanbagiri.

"Aku sudah menjadi rekanmu lumayan lama, jadi dengan mudah aku mengetahuinya. Pakaianmu sedikit terpotong di bagian lengan. Tapi, tak ada bekas pertarungan di kulitmu. Kemungkinan besar kau terluka cukup parah dan berakhir di ruang perbaikan. Bagaimana keadaan yang lainnya ?" Penjelasan Yamanbagiri membuat Mikazuki tertawa karena pernyataan itu benar adanya.

Kembali ia memasang wajah serius lalu menjelaskan keadaan rekan setimnya, "Semuanya mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah. Untung saja mereka tidak patah." Mikazuki kemudian memandang ke arah langit yang menampakan bulan sabit yang malu-malu. "Bulannya indah bukan ?"

"Aku tak bisa menyangkal hal itu. Sangat aneh bukan, padahal kau tak bisa melihat dengan jelas di kala matahari terbenam tapi masih bisa menyatakan keindahan bulan." Yamanbagiri meneguk tehnya kembali sebelum lanjut berbicara," tapi… bulan akan tetap indah jika tidak tertutupi warna merah bukan ?"

"Memangnya ada bulan berwarna merah ?" tanya Mikazuki skiptis. Kini balik Yamanbagiri yang tertawa. Suara tawanya tak terdengar seperti lonceng-lonceng surge ataupun suara malaikat, tapi Mikazuki tau bahwa tawa itu merupakan tawa tanpa beban yang biasa ia dengar dulunya.

"Baiklah, jadi apa pesan Aruji-sama kali ini ?" tanya Yamanbagiri memasang wajah serius seperti sebelum kejadian yang membuat ia di ruangan ini.

Mikazuki segera terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yamanbagiri. Diserahkannya pedang yang biasa Yamanbagiri bawa dulu. "Aruji-sama ingin kau pergi bersama unit pertama untuk ke garis depan kembali. Kami akan menunggumu besok di portal waktu pukul 9 pagi. Jadi, usahakan tidur yang cukup hari ini. Jika tidak, matamu akan berubah menjadi merah mungkin," gurau Mikazuki yang diakhiri ucapan.

"Bertarung kembalikah ? Aku tak bisa tidur hari ini. Mungkin, setelah bertarung aku bisa tertidur ? Ada baiknya kau tidur, Mikazuki. Aku percaya menjadi kapten besok akan melelahkan. Aku takkan telat besok." Yamanbagiri melempar senyum kecil penuh kepercayaan kepada Mikazuki. Tak memberikan reaksi mengenai gurauan garing Mikazuki.

"Kau benar juga. Baiklah, orang tua ini pergi dulu." Mikazuki segera berbalik dan bergegas ke ruangannya.

"Mikazuki," panggil Yamanbagiri. Mikazuki menengok ke arah Yamanbagiri yang tertutupi wajahnya dengan tudung putih itu. "Mari kita berjuang." Mendengar pesan Yamanbagiri, Mikazuki hanya bisa tersenyum membalas pesan itu. Tak ada yang mengetahui makna dari senyum Mikazuki.

Dan tak ada yang tahu makna dari perkataan Yamanbagiri yang sebenarnya.

"Aku ingin kau merusak pedang Yamanbagiri Kunihiro dan mengajaknya pergi ke garis depan bersama unit pertama." Laki-laki dengan pakaian resmi khas sage. Lawan bicaranya segera terlonjak mendengar perintah tuannya.

"Apa maksudmu Aruji-sama ? Yamanbagiri adalah pedang pertamamu, bukan ?"protes lawan bicaranya dengan suara keras. Tangannya mengepal erat mendengar keputusan egois tuannya.

"Yamanbagiri Kunihiro saat ini sudah tidak bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Ada baiknya kita menghancurkannya sebelum ia direbut oleh musuh karena kebimbangannya sendiri." Wajah tuannya yang biasanya hangat berubah menjadi dingin saat mengatakan itu semua. Seolah-olah itu hal yang harus dilakukan segera mungkin.

"Kita tak bisa meleburkannya atau merefinenya dengan pedang lain, jika itu yang kita lakukan maka Yamabushi Kunihiro dan Horikawa Kunihiro akan memberontak. Atau kabar buruknya, seluruhnya akan memberontak." Tuannya memandang lurus kepadanya lalu menyatakan kebingungannya, "amat jarang kau bersikap berlebihan seperti ini. Jadi, apakah kau menolaknya ?"

Apa yang dikatakan tuannya memang benar adanya. Yamanbagiri sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi dan kemampuannya untuk mengurus rumah tangga tergolong standar. Sudah tidak ada tempat di benteng ini untuknya. "Saya menerimanya. Tapi… bagaimana merusaknya ? Dia selalu terjaga tiga bulan ini."

Tuannya tertawa kecil lalu menjawab dengan lugas,"Tumben sekali kau tidak menggunakan kebijaksanaanmu. Tapi, bukankah kau sangat dekat dengan dia ?" Sepasang manik hazelnut menatap tajam manik heterokomatik yang tampak ragu. Pancaran rembulan yang lembut menerpa wajah tenang lawan bicaranya.

"… Mikazuki Munechika-san ?"

.-.-.

Jadi… apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi ? Saat ini, Yamanbagiri terkapar begitu saja di permukaan tanah dan tepat di hadapannya adalah pedang musuh yang telah patah. Matanya yang sayu menatap ke sebelah kanannya, mendapati pedangnya sudah hancur dan terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Ah… begitukah ? Bagian jiwanya telah hancur, menyisahkan cangkang kosong berupa raga ini.

Sekejap mata, Yamanbagiri kita kembali ke ruang hampa terkutuk ini. Pemuda bermanik merah darah itu memandangnya kasihan. Tangan pemuda itu mengelus kepalanya yang tak bisa ia tolak. "Hidupmu sangat menyedihkan Yamanbagiri-kun. Tapi, inilah akhir dari hidupmu. Jadi, aku akan menggantikan dirimu. Kau tak bisa menolak, ini sudahlah takdirmu." Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang sebelum berbicara kembali dengan nada serius.

"Jadi, apa kata-kata terakhirmu ? Tidak, maksudku permintaan terakhirmu ?" Manik merah darah itu bertemu pandang dengan manik biru kehijauan itu. Yamanbagiri untuk pertama kalinya percaya dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Pemuda ini adalah harapan terakhirnya, jadi tak masalah jika ia mati. Mengingat ia tak lebih pedang duplikat dan pasti banyak dirinya yang lain yang bisa menggantikan posisinya.

"Aku akan menyerahkan tubuh ini dengan dua syarat…" Perkataan Yamanbagiri terputus-putus yang justru membuat pemuda di hadapannya mendengus mendengar kata 'menyerahkan'. "Aku ingin kau menyelamatkan rekan-rekanku dan patuh kepada tuanku ! Itu saja permintaanku."

Manik merah darah itu membelalak dan suara tawa keluar dari pemuda itu. "Hah ? Apa ? Menyelamatkan rekanmu ? Patuh kepada pria itu ? Itu sangatlah mudah kau tahu ? Tapi, mengapa kau begitu naïf ?" Pemuda itu menarik kasar dagu Yamanbagiri, matanya menampakkan kemarahan yang tidak tertuju untuk Yamanbagiri. "MEREKA yang telah merencanakan kematianmu. Dan kau ingin aku untuk menyelamatkan dan taat kepada pembunuhmu ?"

Yamanbagiri hanya menundukkan pandangannya, tak sanggup menatap manik merah darah yang membara itu. "Apa perlu aku katakan bahwa Mikazuki Munechi si pedang pajangan itu telah mensabotase pedangmu ? Pedangmu telah dibuat retakan yang cukup parah dan seperti yang kita tahu bahwa keretakan pada pedangmu itu tandanya keretakan pada jiwamu. Pemuda yang kau sebut sebagai tuan dengan sengaja mengirimu menghadapi musuh yang tak bisa kau hadapi dalam keadaan yang sangat parah."

"Dan kau masih ingin aku menyelamatkan dan patuh kepada mereka ? Jujur, bagiku itu bukalah sebuah masalah. Tapi bagimu ? Kau masih punya waktu untuk mengubah permintaanmu. Jadi, santai saja." Manik merah darah itu menatap lembut pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan memberikan raga kepadanya.

"Tidak. Itu sudah cukup." Mendengar jawaban Yamanbagiri, pemuda itu mengeluarkan gerutuan kesal.

"Kau ini polos atau bodoh sih ? Sudah jelas bukan kalau mereka tidak menginginkanmu lagi ?!" Belum banyak gerutuan yang menyerupai hinaan keluar dari pemuda itu, Yamanbagiri menyambarnya.

"Lalu terus apa ? Aku sudah tau semuanya ! Bahkan sebelum kau beritahu, aku sudah menyadari itu semua ! Lalu mengapa ? Tak salahkan jika aku meminta ini semua !" Air mata mengalir tanpa sadar membasahi pipi tirus Yamanbagiri, " Aku sudah bersama mereka semua sejak lama sekali. Walaupun sejarah kami tidak bersinggungan, aku mengetahui gerak-gerik mereka."

"Aku dapat mencium aroma ruangan Aruji-sama secara samar dari pedangku kemarin malam. Padahal aku yakin aku meletakkannya di gudang penyimpanan. Lalu bagaimana bisa pedangku berada di tangan Mikazuki ? Sosok yang bisa melakukan itu hanyalah Aruji-sama. Mikazuki… orang tua itu memberikan senyuman ragu untuk pertama kalinya. Dan… aku sudah tau ini akan terjadi… Jadi… tolong terima permintaan egoisku ini." Yamanbagiri sudah tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri. Matanya terasa berat, siap untuk tertutup kapan saja dan selamanya.

"Ha'i. Aku akan menerima permintaanmu. Tapi, aku masih bingung mengapa kau meminta permintaan yang tak menguntungkan itu. Padahal kau bisa saja memintaku membunuh mereka, tapi mengapa menyelamatkan mereka ?" tanya pemuda itu.

Tawa kaku terdengar dari tenggorokan Yamanbagiri. "Kau mungkin akan mengerti lainnya. Tapi… sebenarnya kau siapa…" Suara Yamanbagiri perlahan mulai menjadi tipis. Pemuda dengan mata merah darah itu hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Perlahan, wajah pemuda itu mulai jelas di pandangan Yamanbagiri.

"Baiklah, sebagai tanda terimakasihku serta hadiah kecil untukmu akan kuberitahu siapa aku." Pemuda itu membuat senyuman lebar. "Aku adalah…"

Manik biru kehijauan itu kemudian terbelalak lebar untuk terakhir kalinya.

.-.-.

Tubuh pemuda itu tergeletak begitu saja di permukaan tanah. Pergerakan kecil timbul sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dari posisinya. Dibersihkannya debu-debu dari celana hitamnya. Segera ia berlari menuju ke tempat rekannya yang terdekat, Honebami Toushiro. Dapat ia temukan bahwa wakizashi pemotong tulang itu sudah masuk mode awakened.

"Yamanbagiri ?" tanyanya kepada pemuda itu. Tubuh Honebami Toushirou sudah dipenuhi goresan. Cukup satu serangan lagi, maka dia akan mati. Kelelahan mulai terakumulasi di tubuhnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa rekannya yang sempat tidak bertarung selama tiga bulan ini, kembali dengan keadaan utuh.

"Honebami Toushiro," sebut pemuda itu dengan tegas. "Tinggal beberapa musuh yang kira-kira masih hidup ?" Baru saja pemuda itu bertanya, yari lawan menyerbu berusaha menyerang pemuda itu. Dan dengan mudahnya pemuda itu membunuhnya. "Jawab aku, Honebami Toushirou."

Honebami segera tersadar dari kekagetannya segera menjawabnya. "Seharusnya… tinggal satu musuh misterius. Karena kita memecahkan anggota unit, seharusnya Mikazuki yang menghadapinya." Pemuda itu segera berlari menuju arah mereka yang pertama. Honebami segera mengikuti uchigatana itu dari belakang.

Begitu Mikazuki sudah di depan pandangan, pemuda itu berhenti. Segera Honebami bertemu dengan punggung berbalut jas hitam. "Ada apa Yamanbagiri ?" tanyanya sambil mengelus dahinya.

"Apakah kau bisa melakukan double attack bersamaku ?" tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Honebami hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bisa sih. Tapi, kita harus mensinkronkan tenaga kita. Jadi kemungkinan besar hanya bisa satu kali. Dan musuh…" Honebami membelalakkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa musuh mereka belum tersentuh sama sekali dengan serangan Mikazuki. Berbeda dengan Mikazuki yang sudah masuk ke mode awakened nya.

"Cih, bodohnya untuk mengirim pria rabun ke daerah malam hari," gerutu pemuda itu. "Jika musuh terlihat lengah, mari kita lakukan double attack dari belakang." Perkataan pemuda itu membuat Honebami membelalakan matanya.

"Menyerang dari belakang ? Apakah kau gila ?" cercah Honebami. Mau bagaimanapun, menyerang seseorang dari belakang bukanlah hal yang sesuai bagi mereka, samurai.

"Hanya ini cara satu-satunya. Kecuali, kau ingin melihat pedang itu patah maka kita harus melakukannya. Jadi kita harus melakukan ini untuk menang." Honebami segera merenungkan perkataan pemuda itu kemudian menyetujuinya."Baiklah… sekarang tinggal kita menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang. Jadi, pulihkan kekuatanmu dulu." Honebami hanya bisa menyetujui perintah pemuda itu. Dengan segudang pertanyaan mengenai perubahan sifat pemuda yang ia kenal.

Mikazuki menghela napas kasar ketika serangannya kembali digagalkan musuh di hadapannya. Dia hanya bisa menghadapi lawan ini sendirian, mengingat dia sudah menyebarkan anggotanya. "Hahaha… sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk tertawa. " Jika ini dulu mungkin, Yamanbagiri sudah melesat cepat kemudian membantunya membunuh lawan.

Dalam waktu sekajap manik dwi warna ini menangkap bayangan hitam yang menyelinap ke belakang musuh. Teriakan terdengar sebelum akhirnya musuh itu menghilang di pandangan mata tua Mikazuki. Sosok yang kini di pandangan Mikazuki adalah pemuda pirang dengan jas hitam yang di sebelahnya Honebami tampak kelelahan. Dia sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa dia jatuh terduduk di permukaan tanah karena kaget serangan dari belakang itu.

"Apakah kau bisa bangun ?" Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Mikazuki. Senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya. Tapi, tangan itu segera ditepis oleh Mikazuki yang berbalik mengacungkan pedangnya yang hampir patah kepada pemuda itu.

"Kau bukan Yamanbagiri. Siapa kau ?" Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Mikazuki. Honebami menatap Mikazuki bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Mikazuki ? Dia jelas-jelas Yamanbagiri." Mikazuki menggelengkan kepalanya kuat mendengar perkataan Honebami. Oodenta, Higekiri, dan Hizamaru perlahan mulai mendekati lokasi itu. Mereka mengenyitkan dahi ketika melihat Mikazuki mengacungkan pedang kepada pemuda itu.

"Hei, Mikazuki… bukankah tidak sopan untuk mengacungkan pedang ke rekanmu ?" tegur Oodenta. Mikazuki hanya mengabaikan teguran Oodenta.

"Mikazuki, lebih baik jika kita kembali ke benteng. Nanti saja bertengkarnya dengan Yamanbagiri," ceplos Higekiri. Mikazuki menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidakkah kalian menyadari hal yang aneh dengan orang ini ? Dia bukanlah Yamanbagiri !" Mereka mulai memperhatikan pemuda yang matanya tersenyum itu. Pemuda itu masih memiliki rambut pirang yang indah, warna matanya tersamarkan dengan kelompak mata yang menutupinya, dan dia menggunakan armor di daerah bahu yang menimpa baju jas hitamnya.

"Mikazuki-san ! Mikazuki-san !" Suara imut Konnosuke terdengar jelas. "Yamanbagiri-san, Yamanbagiri-san telah mati !" Konnosuke menarik sebuah kain putih yang ternodai oleh tanah yang di atasnya terdapat pedang yang mereka kenal, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

"Mikazuki-san, apakah kau mendengarkan ku ? Kita harus segera kembali dan melaporkan kematian Yama…" Suara Konnosuke segera menghilang ketika melihat sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Mendengar teriakan Konnosuke, keempat pedang lainnya mengacung ke arah pemuda itu.

"Kau siapa ? Kau bukan Yamanbagiri !" seru Mikazuki serius.

"Apa maksudmu ? Aku Yamanbagiri." Senyuman itu semakin melebar membuat suasana semakin dingin.

"Tidak ! Kau bukan Yamanbagiri yang kukenal !" Pemuda itu tertawa mendengar perkataan Mikazuki. Mikazuki mengenyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ya, lalu kenapa ?" balik tanya pemuda itu. "Lalu kenapa kalau aku bukan sosok yang kau kenal, Mi-ka-zu-ki ?" Senyum itu berubah menjadi senyuman licik yang menakuti mereka semua.

"Kau siapa ?" tanya Mikazuki tanpa sadar.

Senyum itu perlahan memudar. "Aku ?" Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang mata merah darah yang menatap mereka semua. Mata merah darah yang berkebalikan dengan mata biru kehijauan yang semestinya. Mata merah darah yang kemarin Mikazuki temukan dalam diri Yamanbagiri kemarin yang ia pikir hanya ilusi.

"Yamanbagiri Nageyoshi, pedang tempaan Nageyoshi Chougi." Senyum lebar terbentuk di wajah Yamanbagiri. Sayangnya… kali ini bukanlah Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

.-.-.

 **Hahaha… odoroitaka ? Dengan ini KeishuuTsuki menyatakan keikutan sertanya dalam getek Manbaharem dan Mikanba. Di sini aku mengangkat keberadaan Yamanbagiri yang asli. Plot ini sebenarnya sudah terbuat di otak semenjak kemunculan Katsugeki. Aku sering bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa, Yaman yang kawaii di Hanamaru sama Yagen berubah jauh. Aku ingat sama plot ini gegara si Hyuuga, gegara dia kek pake kerah macam Osafune family dan ada kek tudung gitu. Amat disayangkan aku gak berbakat bikin suasana yang hangat. Akhir kata… tolong jika sempat, tuliskan pendapat/reaksi/respon/masukan kalian mengenai cerita ini. Dadah~ sampai jumpa di karyaku lainnya.**


End file.
